A Night to Remember: A Shadails Story
by Alistair Lowary
Summary: On a stormy night, Shadow comes to Tails' house seeking shelter. But something is bothering him. What could it be?


**This story was made due to a special request by PeachFan900. It's also my first Shadails story. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Night to Remember: A Shadails Story

Alistair Lowary

Tails the Fox stood at his bedroom window and stared outside as the clouds continued to build up. The kitsune hated days like this. Thunderstorms always scared him to death, and since Sonic had left, there'd been nobody to comfort him.

A quick bell from the kitchen told him that his dinner was ready. He quickly closed the blinds and went downstairs. Tails could smell the spicy peppers in his chili dogs.

The fox almost inhaled the hot dog. Sonic had gotten him hooked on these things about a year ago, and it was all Tails ever ate now.

A large flash from outside followed by the cackling of thunder made Tails jump. He was just barely catching his breath when the rain began to pour down. Gulping nervously, he sat down on the couch and put on a pair of soundproof earphones.

The silence soothed him. He chose a book from his vast library and began to read. If there was anything that could completely take his mind off the storm, it was a good textbook on quantum string theory.

Tails lost himself in the book. Hours seemed to flow past as words ran together and pictures formed in the kit's mind. Finally, the growling of the kit's stomach brought him back to reality.

The fox's golden ears perked up as he heard a faint thumping sound from somewhere. The earmuffs muffled the sound, of course. It had to be really loud, then. But what could make such a loud sound?

Tails pulled the earmuffs off. The ambient noise increased tenfold. Then, there was a loud banging at the front door. Someone needed to be let in!

The kit ran to the door and pulled it wide open. A figure stood in the doorway. His dark fur seemed to have soaked up large amounts of water, and his eyes were squinted against the pouring rain.

Tails' eyes widened. "Shadow!"

"About time you opened the door," The dark colored hedgehog frowned. "I was out for a jog when the storm hit."

"Well, please come in." The kit allowed Shadow into his house and closed the door behind him. "Let me get you a towel."

Shadow nodded silently as he was handed the towel. When he was finished drying, the fur on his chest looked like a giant poofball. Tails smiled and giggled quietly. "What's so funny?"

The golden fox immediately blushed when he realized that Shadow had heard him. "Nothing, Shadow."

It wasn't nothing. Tails knew that he'd giggled for a reason. He actually found Shadow quite cute when his fur was all poofed up. Not that he'd ever tell the dark-colored hedgehog. "_If I told Shadow, he'd probably punch me into next week!"_

"Hello? Mobius to Tails!"

The kit snapped back to reality. Shadow was holding the towel out. "Where should I put this?"

"I'll just take it." Tails quietly took the towel and threw it in the hamper. When he returned to the living room, he found Shadow on the couch, staring at the wall.

"Hey, what's going on?" The kit sat beside Shadow.

"I hate days like this."

"Really?" Tails was surprised. The dark-colored hedgie never seemed to hate the rain.

"Yeah, it's just so depressing."

Shadow looked at Tails. The kitsune could see pain in his eyes. Memories of a more pleasant past echoed in the crimson void. "You want to talk?"

Shadow shook his head. "It's nothing."

Tails knew that it wasn't nothing. He put his arm around his friend, and to his surprise, Shadow didn't move away. In fact, the ebony hedgehog leaned in and rested his head on Tails' chest. "Sure it's nothing. When are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

Shadow sighed. "I didn't want to come to your house today."

The golden fox pouted. "I'm hurt!"

"No!" Shadow's voice rose a little bit. "It's not that I don't like you! I do like you! The only problem is…."

"Is what?"

Shadow rose from Tails' chest and looked him dead in the eyes. "That I _like_ you."

Tails was confused. "Shadow, you already said that."

"No, I… I meant it in a different way."

The kit's eyes widened. So _that's_ why Shadow had been so quiet around him lately. Well, Shadow had always been quiet. Just more quiet than usual.

"You, you _love_ me?"

Shadow nodded silently. "Forgive me; I should never have said anything."

"No, Shadow. It's… it's all right. I would've just liked to have known, is all."

The dark hedgehog sat quietly with his head in his hands. He looked up at Tails. "You… wouldn't be offended if I asked for a hug, would you?"

The kit's mouth dropped. Shadow the Hedgehog asking for a hug? What was next, Dr. Eggman on the cover of _Weight Loss Monthly_? "No, not at all."

Shadow wrapped his arms around the fox. Tails could barely breathe as Shadow squeezed even tighter. Curious as to how far Shadow's feelings went, the kit ran his hand down Shadow's back. "_Just to see what'll happen."_

The hedgie let out a low purr and began to stroke Tails behind the ear. The fox gasped slightly, but did not move out from the hug.

Shadow then kissed Tails' neck. The kit did not object. Moving up, Shadow didn't stop until his lips hovered over Tails'. Bringing them down ever so gently, he kissed the fox.

Tails could feel Shadow's tongue battling to enter his mouth. He allowed it. The two spent several minutes kissing like this, and with each passing second, Tails felt more and more like he was on a cloud, drifting away. He just never expected Shadow to be so _passionate._

Shadow pinned the fox down on the couch, continuing to fence with Tails' tongue like it was some sort of swordfight. The hedgehog smiled and ran his hand down the length of Tails' body, from his ear to the heel of his foot and back up again.

This made the kit shiver. Shadow noticed this, and continued to do it. "I love you, Tails Prower."

Tails smiled and brushed the side of Shadow's face. "I love you more, Shadow."

The golden fox saw Shadow smile, a rare sight these days. "Yeah, well I love you most, Tails."

Tails got up and pulled the dark hedgie up. "Shadow, I swear this'll be a night to remember."

Hand in hand, the two new lovers raced upstairs. Outside, the rain continued to pour down.

* * *

**Well, what did ya think? I'd love it if you'd click that big button down there at the bottom of the screen and say something about my story! **

**If you have a favorite Sonic yaoi pairing and want a story made, please message me! **


End file.
